


Bursting With Love

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: Esprimi un desiderio [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gift, Human, Introspettivo, Love, Sentimentale, Snow, Song - Freeform, amici, famiglia, kiss, natale, neve - Freeform, regali, romantic, sorprese, surprise, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: “A Natale non importa cosa trovi sotto l’albero, ma chi trovi intorno.” (Stephen Littleword)Una piccola raccolta di flashfic, dove l'amore, l'atmosfera natalizia e un pizzico di follia sono presenti in ogni storia, pronti a scaldare i cuori di tutti.#1_ The wish tree (Klaroline)#2_ Christmas family (Stelena)#3_ Il mio Natale sei tu (Bonenzo)#4_ Un bacio sotto la neve (Matt e Rebekah)#5_ Torna da me. Tornerò da te (Delena)[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Esprimi un desiderio”]





	1. The wish tree (Klaroline)

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
 

Non avrebbe neanche voluto festeggiarlo – il Natale – quell’anno, ma qualcosa la spinse ad andare in città.  
Klaus aveva passato un’ora a fare avanti e indietro prima di decidere a bussare, una volta preso il coraggio vide spegnersi la luce della sua camera, lei uscire da casa e così arretrò.  
Caroline non si accorse che lui la seguiva, rimase sempre a debita distanza, ma non la perse mai di vista.  
Cercava i suoi amici, o almeno sperava di trovarli lì, ma qualcosa le diceva che sarebbe rimasta da sola, ancora una volta.  
 Si stampò un finto sorriso sulle labbra, andò al bancone dei desideri, prese un biglietto e una busta bianca e scrisse ciò che desiderava.  
Si dice che non si finisce mai di conoscere una persona ed era così: Klaus sapeva essere un uomo spietato e manipolare, ma allo stesso tempo un uomo affascinante che era riuscito a conquistare quella bella ragazza bionda che fissava ormai da troppo tempo.  
Si guardò attorno sicuro di trovare Bonnie o Stefan, ma quando non vide nessuno si meravigliò.  
Caroline appese il suo desiderio all’albero, osservò la gente che la circondava e lei era lì, ad aspettare che qualcosa cambiasse.  
Istintivamente passò la mano sul braccialetto d’argento che portava al polso, sentì subito un forte calore circondarla, poco prima che la tristezza e il dolore lasciasse il posto a uno strano senso di quiete.  
«E’ un messaggio per me?» domandò con un sorriso sghembo Klaus, facendo sussultare Caroline che riconobbe subito quella voce rimanendo basita.  
Lei lo guardò come se lo avesse visto per la prima volta, nei suoi occhi si rispecchiava la stessa gioia che si leggeva nei suoi.  
Iniziò a sentirsi nervosa, spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra e si portò le braccia strette davanti a sé. Chiunque sapeva il significato di quel gesto, così ancora una volta Caroline ergeva un muro tra loro.  
Ma Klaus non era disposto a darsi per vinto.  
Rimasero a fissarsi pochi minuti e, nel momento in cui scorse quel luccichio nei suoi occhi, ebbe la conferma che nulla in lei era cambiato.  
Era sempre la donna di cui si era innamorato.  
«Sai bene che non è così!» esclamò Caroline fingendosi indifferente, ma sapeva cosa aveva desiderato.  
E così, ancora una volta cercò il conforto di quell’oggetto che racchiudeva ricordi ed emozioni cui si aggrappava quando si sentiva sola.  
Quel gesto non passo inosservato, Klaus alzò un sopracciglio meravigliato, con domande che non avrebbero avuto una risposta.  
Non c’era bisogno di chiedere, soprattutto quando ogni cosa si leggeva nei loro occhi.  
Avrebbe potuto continuare a negarlo con ostinazione, ma la verità era che lei aveva bisogno di lui, quanto lui aveva bisogno di lei.  
Non si poté stabilire chi dei due iniziò prima, ma quando le labbra di Klaus si poggiarono su quelle di Caroline, lei seppe di essere a casa, che tutto quello che desiderava e cercava da  tempo era lì, davanti a lei.  
   
   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera =D  
Mi ritrovo di nuovo qui, in questo fandom a scrivere una piccola raccolta, premetto che l'avevo iniziata tanto tempo prima e quindi non è legata agli eventi successi in queste ultime stagioni, almeno non tutte le storie.  
Il primo capitolo di questa raccolta lo voglio inaugurare con la mia OTP, il Klaroline ovviamente e... Che dire?  
Cercavo un modo per scrivere di loro, del natale e poi.... poi è venuta fuori questa piccola storia.  
Spero che vi piaccia, che vi ha un pò scaldato il cuore e che vi ha fatto sentire meno la loro mancanza.  
  
Un bacio a tutti e... alla prossima,  
Claire  
   
 


	2. Christmas family (Stelena)

 

v  
  
  
  
  
  
 

   
Era il giorno di Natale, per loro era il primo Natale come marito e moglie, come mamma e papà, come famiglia.  
Doveva essere tutto perfetto e conoscendoli lo sarebbe stato.  
Stefan giorni primi si era occupato insieme ai piccoli -Rose e Paul- di addobbare l’albero e l’intera casa, invece Elena avrebbe dovuto pensare al pranzo di Natale, così come sua madre aveva fatto per tanti anni.  
C’era uno strano silenzio in casa, ma si scorgeva una figura che canticchiava allegramente e scuoteva i fianchi davanti ai fornelli.  
Tutto cambiò nell’esatto momento in cui Stefan rientrò a casa con i bambini.  
 Li aiutò a togliere i cappotti e a spazzare via la neve dai capelli, mentre loro corsero a salutare la mamma e farle sapere che erano tornati, mentre lui accese le luci del giardino creando così quella magia che loro chiamavano Natale.  
Rose e Paul andarono a giocare sul tappeto in soggiorno con i regali che avevano ricevuto quell’anno dagli zii che, pur non presenti li pensavano sempre.  
Stefan si arrotolò le maniche della camicia e andò in cucina ad aiutare la moglie, ma quando la vide, tutto attorno a lui si fermò.  
Rimase a guardarla con la stessa espressione che ebbe la prima volta quando s’incontrarono nei corridoi di scuola.  
Non era sempre stato facile per il loro amore e dovettero affrontare innumerevoli prove ma oggi, senza di esse, non sarebbero le persone che sono diventate.  
Non avevano mai pensato di avere dei figli, non quando entrambi erano vampiri, anche se era la cosa che volevano di più al mondo.  
Un giorno accadde un miracolo, sul loro cammino si presentarono i due pargoletti orfani che loro decisero di adottare e far diventare figli loro. All’inizio era stato difficile, soprattutto spiegare la verità e ciò che loro erano, ma con l’amore che l’uno provava per l’altro riuscirono a superare anche questo.  
Stefan fu portato alla realtà da Elena che si avvicinò e iniziò a baciarlo.  
«Non dirmi che stavi ripensando alla nostra storia!» ridendo le domandò, conoscendo già la risposta.  
Così, per ripicca lui la attirò a sé e iniziò a giocare con le sue labbra.  
I loro corpi combaciavano perfettamente, non ci sarebbe potuto essere l’uno senza l’altro.  
«Mamma e papa si stanno baciando» cantilenò Rose battendo le mani seguita dal fratello.  
Stefan ed Elena si staccarono, ridendo per essere stati scoperti dai figli, ancora una volta.  
Si cercavano sempre con le mani, con gli occhi e uno sentiva la presenza dell’altro, anche in lontananza.  
Fu proprio così che lui la salvò quel giorno, quando tutti la credevano morta.  
In verità, però, si sono sempre salvati a vicenda e sempre lo avrebbero fatto.  
Così quando la giornata finì, vi erano i piccoli addormentati sul divano e loro abbracciati a osservarli.  
Non ci furono bisogno di parole o promesse per dirsi quanto si amavano, bastò quell’unico gesto.  
Le loro mani che si cercavano, si trovavano e si stringevano a suggellare quell’amore eterno.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera =D  
Stavolta sono qui per scrivere della mia OTP, so come è finito TVD, so che non hanno avuto l’happy ending, ma io… Io ho cuore Stelena e sarà così per sempre e quindi… questa storia la regalo a me, e a tutti coloro che continuano a shippare la coppia.  
Ovviamente riconoscete il momento, se non ricordo male è la 5x18 quando si parla di un universo alternativo dove Stefan ed Elena erano umani ed erano felici, avevano una famiglia. Ecco… La mia storia si colloca lì, in quel preciso momento.  
E’ Natale e…e non potevo rinunciare alla possibilità di scriverci su qualcosa, una piccola storia su di loro. Spero che vi piaccia *_*  
   
Un bacio a tutti e... alla prossima,  
Claire


	3. Il mio Natale sei tu (Bonenzo)

 

   
  
  
  
  
 

  
Avevano passato il Natale con gli amici, o così si poteva dire, ma quel viaggio nella capitale francese sarebbe stato solo per loro.  
Enzo aveva organizzato tutto nei minimi dettagli e, Bonnie per la prima volta si lasciò andare godendosi i giorni che sarebbero venuti senza nessuna preoccupazione.  
Una volta atterrati, si diressero in albergo e, appena giunti davanti alla porta, Enzo poggiò a terra le valigie, le ordinò di chiudere gli occhi, la prese in braccio ed entrò in camera.  
Parigi era la città dell’amore e quella stanza né era una degna avversaria.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, si sorrisero e un attimo dopo si ritrovarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
«E’… bellissimo» esclamò meravigliata Bonnie.  
«Questo… è tutto ciò che meriti e molto altro ancora».  
Passarono il resto della giornata in camera tra baci, promesse e prelibatezze, facendo l’amore ancora e ancora.  
La vacanza era una sorpresa continua.  
Così, quel giorno Bonnie si trovò con Enzo a navigare sulla Senna per un giro turistico.   
L’espressione che fece fu paragonata alla luce dei suoi occhi.  
«Che c’è?» domandò innocentemente lei, non appena si voltò e vide Enzo guardarla.  
«Nulla, stavo… ammirando la donna che amo» rispose facendola arrossire, dato che ancora non si era abituata ai suoi modi dannatamente romantici.  
Visitarono Parigi scoprendo meraviglie in ogni angolo, sia per i luoghi conosciuti, che per quelli di cui nessuno conosceva l’esistenza.  
E, girando un po’, quella sera si ritrovarono in un piccolo pub con poca gente ma della buona musica.  
Si sedettero e abbracciati si godettero la serata, almeno fino a quando qualcuno non puntò l’occhio di bue su Enzo e lo invitò a salire sul palco.  
Bonnie lo spinse ad accettare e, in pochi minuti si ritrovò con una chitarra in mano a fare una piccola serenata alla sua donna.  
Si erano divisi le commissioni per i regali, ma quando Enzo  rientrò, trovò Bonnie davanti la finestra con indosso un vestito blu, i tacchi e i capelli leggermente raccolti ad aspettarlo.  
Ci mise un po’ a riprendersi, con una grande falcata la raggiunse, la attirò a sé e la baciò.  
Fu un bacio corto perché lei lo bendò, gli fece promettere di non togliersela e mano nella mano lo guidò nell’ultimo posto da visitare.  
Si trovarono sotto una Torre Eiffel illuminata con sopra di essi un cielo stellato che rendeva l’atmosfera ancora più magica e romantica.  
Bonnie gli tolse la benda, lui alzò gli occhi e sorrise.  
Lei si avvicinò alla panchina, dove aveva appoggiato il suo regalo, lo prese e glielo diede.  
Enzo non dovette aprirlo per vedere cos’era, ma la curiosità fu tanta.  
Quella chitarra avrebbe suonato per la prima volta per lei e così per tutte le altre volte.  
Parigi, la città dell’amore che aveva ispirato scrittori, pittori, musicisti da tutto il mondo quell’anno sarebbe stata testimone del loro amore.  
Le parole si persero nel vento, ma rimase quello sguardo… dove l’amore di uno si rispecchiava negli occhi dell’altro, con la promessa di amarsi per sempre.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Ehilà =)  
Rieccomi tornare di nuovo, stavolta con un paring diverso e molto, ma molto romantico e sentimentale dove l’amore è alla base di tutto appunto.  
Bonenzo, sono una delle coppie per cui ho più rimpianti e rabbia, detesto la fine che gli hanno fatto fare, lo sapete, soprattutto se qualcuno ha letto un’altra storia bonenzo che ho scritto.  
Ho amato scrivere questa storia perché mi ha dato l’opportunità di vivere un sogno, di regalarlo anche e di dare a loro un happy ending.  
Lo so, non sarà mica chissà cosa perché è solo una piccola storia, ma mi ha dato l’opportunità di viverla.  
Mi auguro che vi piaccia, che vi fa sorridere e che renda giustizia alla coppia *_*  
Alla prossima con un'altra storia =) !!  
Claire  
 


	4. Un bacio sotto la neve (Matt e Rebekah)

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Erano stati lontani per circa un anno, ma quando si fu avvicinato il giorno di Natale, Rebekah fece qualcosa d’impensabile.  
I suoi fratelli non l’avrebbero gradito, ma si era ripromessa di vivere la sua vita, così quando bussò alla porta di Matt, iniziarono a venirle i dubbi.  
Stava per andarsene per paura di essere rifiutata, ma quando lui comparve sulla soglia di casa con la camicia da boscaiolo, i jeans e il suo meraviglioso sorriso seppe di essere nel posto giusto.  
Non le chiese neanche cosa ci facesse lì, andò dritto in camera, prese la valigia e iniziò a prepararla.  
Lei lo guardava sbalordita, voleva chiedergli come sapeva cosa voleva, se non lo sapeva nemmeno lei, ma quando le sfiorò il braccio e le strinse la mano non ebbe bisogno di risposte.  
Tra i due non c’era mai stato niente di serio, ma stavolta qualcosa sarebbe cambiato e per sempre.  
Per tutto il viaggio in macchina non parlarono, spesso si lanciavano occhiate reciproche che dicevano più di quanto quel silenzio non facesse già.  
E, quando lui avvicinò la mano per alzare il volume della radio si scontrò con quella di lei e li ritrassero subito.  
«E’ assurdo tutto questo imbarazzo!» sbottò di colpo Rebekah, sorridendo nervosa poco dopo seguita da Matt.  
L’atmosfera tesa lasciò il posto a una città coperta da una coltre di neve bianca che non aveva bisogno di presentazioni.  
Si trovarono da soli, loro due, in una località da cartolina.  
  
Dormiva ancora, anche se aveva i sensi da vampira, era troppo rilassata per accorgersi ciò che stava succedendo.  
Fu svegliata da un bacio e un vassoio pieno per colazione, lui non aveva dimenticato le buone maniere così tra il caffè e il croissant aveva messo una rosa rossa.  
Era felice e, ridendo allegramente dopo aver mangiato, s’infilò giaccone, cappello, sciarpa, guanti e naturalmente i pratici, anche se forse non troppo eleganti, stivali di gomma.  
Non appena lei uscì saltellando, Matt la seguì a ruota.  
Lui si abbassò in tempo quando la prima palla di neve gli sfilò accanto, ma la seconda volta lo centrò in pieno e si ritrovò a sputare neve.  
Erano rientrati da poco, ma quando si accorse che aveva iniziato a nevicare si precipitò di nuovo fuori.  
«Guarda Matt!» tese la mano per afferrare i soffici fiocchi che scendevano dal cielo limpido.  
«Guarda che bello» esclamò con la stessa espressione dei bambini il giorno di Natale.  
«Un po’ di neve ti rende così felice?» domandò ingenuamente, ma conosceva già la risposta.  
Lo sapeva, era lo stesso sguardo innamorato che aveva provato lui quel mattino, quando si era svegliato tra le sue braccia.  
Matt sorrise.  
Amava vederla felice, con quella consapevolezza si avvicinò e la baciò.  
Fu sorpresa dapprima, ma Rebekah era troppo tempo che non si sentiva così… leggera e… innamorata.  
Lei sorrise a quell’affermazione.  
Si guardarono negli occhi e rimasero stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro mentre la neve finemente scendeva e loro si promettevano di amarsi per sempre, come quel giorno.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Ed eccoci giunti quasi alla fine di questa raccolta, oddio… Sì, solo a dirlo mi rende triste.  
Ho scritto queste storie molto prima di adesso, ma per insicurezza non li avevo pubblicati e ora… Beh, sono felice di averlo fatto. Amo Matt e Rebekah, li amo come non mai e… non nego che mi piacciono anche Marcel e Rebekah, ma io rimango fedele a Matt e Rebekah. Lo so, hanno avuto poche scene e molte delle quali litigavano, eppure momenti come quelli della 5x11 con i loro sorrisi, o il bacio che lei gli da per salvargli la vita qualche stagione prima… Oddio… quei momenti mi ripagano di tutto.  
E, anche stavolta spero che vi sia piaciuto, è una piccola storia, un piccolo momento che ho voluto prendere per loro e per me.  
  
Un bacio e un… alla prossima ;)  
Claire


	5. Torna da me. Tornerò da te (Delena)

 

   
  
  
  
  
 

[Ad Alice,  
l'amica per la quale sarei disposta a fare pazzie,  
proprio come scrivere questa storia.  
Questa è per te.  
 ♥ ]  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Era consapevole che era il giorno di Natale, sapeva bene di averlo rovinato ai suoi amici così come le loro amicizie.  
Lo distruggeva quella situazione, anche se loro non potevano vederlo, stava compiendo un piano più grande che avrebbe potuto salvare tutti.  
Sybil era l’unica persona che aveva al suo fianco, ma che non voleva.  
Tutto procedeva, anche quando la sirenetta gli aveva proposto una passeggiata romantica, tuttavia non appena aprì il regalo di Caroline… tutto cambiò.  
Poteva essere fastidiosa e insopportabile, ma gliene doveva dare atto: sapeva come arrivare al cuore delle persone.  
Gli erano stati manipolato i ricordi, ma non quanto credevano perché proprio come tutti, spesso si soffermavano al primo strato.  
Damon gli aveva mostrato quello che lui voleva che lei trovasse.  
Non ci pensò due volte e, guardandola negli occhi gli strappò il cuore, la fece sedere su una panchina e glielo poggiò accanto.  
Camminò per molto e, così senza accorgersene si ritrovò nel luogo in cui la vide per la prima volta.  
Il cimitero era poco illuminato, si sedette a terra, si appoggio a una lapide ed estrasse dalla giacca la collana di Elena.  
La sfiorò con tocco delicato e subito si presentò il primo ricordo.  
Insieme al calore fu attraversato da un dolore lancinante che avrebbe potuto portarlo nell’oscurità, ma una mano invisibile lo trascinò in un altro ricordo.  
Lui non lo riconobbe perché non l’aveva vissuto mai, ma la donna che amava sì.  
D’un tratto Damon capì.  
« _Era il mio compleanno. Io e Damon avevamo trascorso l’intera estate a cercare Stefan, ed io stavo cercando di fingermi felice perché Caroline stava organizzando una festa per me, ma in realtà ero molto triste. Stavo per decidere di non andarci, non sarei uscita da quella stanza. Finché non è entrato Damon, per darmi il mio regalo di compleanno. Era una collana che mi aveva dato Stefan. L’avevo persa e Damon sapeva quanto significasse per me quella collana, cosa significasse per via dei miei sentimenti per Stefan. Anche se lui mi amava, mi diede l’unica cosa che rappresentava una speranza per me e per suo fratello. Sapevo quanto gli facesse male, ma lo fece. Era… più altruista che mai, e in quel momento io l’ho amato. Non volevo questa cosa, mi terrorizzava, ma per quel momento io l’ho amato._ »  
Così, nell’udire quelle parole Damon si sentì più leggero, aprì gli occhi e ricordò se stesso.  
«Anche se stessi annegando nel dolore, preferirei aggrapparmi ad ogni momento in cui ti abbia mai abbracciata, a ogni risata che io abbia mai sentito, ad ogni brandello di felicità che abbiamo mai avuto. Preferire trascorrere ogni momento in agonia, piuttosto che cancellare il ricordo di te».  
Mentre quelle parole sfumavano nell’aria insieme al sapore di ciò che esse rappresentavano lui trovò la forza che gli mancava.  
Si alzò, un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena e, non appena si voltò, vide la figura di Elena sorridergli.  
«Damon non mollare. Non rinunciare a noi. Tornerò da te».  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Salve =D  
Questa storia è un regalo, è stato difficile scriverla, non solo perché sono Stelena, ma perché… è difficile render giustizia alla coppia. Volevo fare un regalo alla mia amica, ma non volevo nemmeno essere banale o non dare il giusto peso al Delena.  
Che ne dite? Vi piace? Pensate che le piacerà?  
Ho deciso di scriverla su un filo introspettivo, molto triste e malinconico a tratti ma anche sentimentale… questa storia si colloca nell’ottava stagione, anche perché ricordiamo tutti il natale in casa Salvatore e quindi… non potevo scegliere questo momento per riportare quei ricordi inidietro.  
Spero che vi piaccia…   
Intanto se vi va fatemi sapere che ne pensate… Grazie a tutti coloro che mi seguono *_*  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
   
 


End file.
